To the Fans
by VoyagerCat
Summary: This is not the way it should be


Voyager 

"To the Fans" 

By VoyagerCat   
  


Disclaimer . . . Paramount owns all Star Trek and related characters. Rated PG13 © April 2001 

Authors note . . . I feel an added disclaimer applies to this story. My references to the real cast members is only a reflection of my own imagination. I have no way of knowing how they will truly react to the final episode. The story is just for fun, nothing personal intended.   
  


"Come in." The door to the Captains ready room swished open. Janeway looked up to see her first officer's sad expression. She already knew what he was going to say. Giving him a smile, she tried to ease the situation. "I tried, there's nothing I can do." His expression didn't change. Janeway walked over and took his hand in hers. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but what choice do we have?" 

"There has to be another way, I don't think I can except this." Giving her hand a squeeze, he continued, knowing it was futile. "We've done this for seven years now, we've been through more than anyone could have predicted. It's just not fair." 

"I agree, but this is out of our control. I guess being the Captain of Voyager isn't enough to stop this from happening." Her expression was as sad as his now. 

"Does anyone else know?" 

"No, and we can't tell them." She looked into his eyes. "Promise you wont say a word, it will just make this harder." He just let out a sigh as he walked over to the window. 

"I know, I don't want anyone to feel as bad as we do about this." She walked up behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

"There's one bright spot to all this." He turned around to face her. 

"What might that be?" Giving her a slight smile now. 

"You wont have to take orders from me anymore." That caused the smile to spread across his dimpled face. 

"Hum, good point. You have been a pain in the butt at times." He started laughing, as she smacked him on the arm. 

"Hey, I still have the power to demote you, so watch it buddy." They were both laughing as the mood lightened. 

"I suppose you will always be the Captain, no matter what happens." 

"I'll always be your friend too, that will never change, no matter what. I truly can't imagine my life without you." Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. He could feel the tears swelling in his eyes as well. 

"Permission to hug my friend?" He held out his arms to her. 

"Granted." She very willingly walked into his arms. They stayed like that for a long time, neither one wanting the moment to end too quickly. 

"What do you think Starfleet would say about this?" He was laughing again, knowing she would follow suit. A huge smile spread across her face. 

"To hell with Starfleet, and protocol." She stepped back slightly, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I think seven years is long enough to wait. I'm going to kiss my first officer and friend, no matter what anyone thinks." His smile really could melt your heart. 

"Fine with me Captain." There lips met in a very tender kiss. A kiss between two people, who would always be the best of friends. 

"Tuvok to Janeway." The kiss ended as they heard Tuvok's hail. 

"Damn Volcan." They said at the same time, as their laughter erupted again. 

"Janeway here." She managed to get out between the laughing. 

"Captain, our long range sensors are picking up three alien ships on an intercept course." 

"We're on our way." Taking his hand, the captain and first officer headed for the bridge. "Let's get this over with" His only response, was a slight nod. As they passed by her desk, he noticed a hand written letter sitting neatly under a Padd. He wanted to ask her about it, but now was not the time. 

~~~~~~ 

"Report." 

"The alien ships are on a direct path for Voyager, speed, warp nine. No communication yet." Janeway and Chakotay took their command seats. 

"Any idea who they are?" 

"No Captain. This is yet another new species." Tuvok answered. 

"Tom, let's drop out of warp, see what their intentions are." 

"Aye Captain." Voyager slowed to impulse power. 

"The ships are still headed right for us Captain." Harry spoke up. 

"Open a channel, let's see if we can find out what they want." 

"Channel opened." 

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager. We are just passing through this space on our way home. We mean no hostile intentions. Please identify yourselves." She looked at Harry. 

"Nothing yet Captain." 

"Captain, I'm picking up some spacial fluctuations on long range sensors." 

"On screen." They all stared in awe at the sight before them. "Magnify." Janeway ordered. "Does this look familiar to anyone?" She asked her bridge officers. Chakotay answered for all of them. 

"Just a little too familiar Captain." He took his eyes off the view screen to look at Janeway. "The Badlands. I have a bad feeling about this Kathryn." 

"I know what you mean. Something doesn't feel right. Mr. Paris, all stop. Harry, any communication with those ships?" 

"No Captain, and they are approaching fast. They will be on us in five minutes." Janeway was now pacing the bridge. 

"Tuvok, are their weapons charged?" 

"Unknown Captain, there is some kind of electrical magnetic field blocking our sensors. Weather it's from the plasma storms, or the ships is unknown. I'm trying to recalibrate sensors now." 

"Go to yellow alert. Harry, keep trying to hail them. Her eyes once again were fixed on the view screen. 

"No response. Three minutes to intercept." Harry was sounding slightly nervous. 

"Tuvok, maximum power to shields." Janeway looked at Chakotay. He could see the dread in her eyes. She tried, unsuccessfully to smile at him, as she tapped her com-badge. "Janeway to Seven." 

"Yes Captain." 

"Seven, can you give us more information on these spacial fluctuations?" 

"It's a class eight plasma storm, approximately fifty light years across." There was a collective gasp from everyone on the bridge. "The storm seems to be stationary at present. I would advise against going any further." 

"Yea, no kidding." Tom muttered. 

"Captain, the three ships are surrounding Voyager." Everyone's attention turned to focus on the large black, bulky looking ship looming in front of them. "They're holding position, with weapons charged." 

"Harry, open a channel." Janeway took a deep breath before she continued. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager. We are on a peaceful mission. We're just trying to cross through this space on our way home. Please respond." Voyager shook as a blast from the alien ship struck. The lights on the bridge flickered a few times, as the crew picked themselves up off the deck. 

"Not my idea of a friendly hello." Chakotay was helping the Captain to her feet. 

"Captain, maybe we should send them a friendly hello in return?" 

"Hold on Tom, we don't need a fight with a species we know nothing about." She looked over at Chakotay. The look in his eyes was making this even harder. Not taking her gaze from his, she spoke to Tuvok. "Can you tell anything about their fire power?" 

"They have superior weaponry to Voyager's. I would suggest avoiding a conflict with them." Just then Seven of Nine entered the bridge. 

"Seven, any idea who they are?" Janeway asked, hoping the ex Borg would have assimilated this species at some point. Seven was captivated by the sight on the view screen. She didn't respond to the Captain's question. "Seven!" Janeway tried again. 

"Captain!" Harry cut in. "We're being scanned." Just as he said that, a bright green colored beam of light circled around the bridge. It stopped directly over the Captain for a few seconds, before continuing on. Chakotay was holding onto her arm. He wasn't about to let these aliens take her off the ship. 

"Captain, shouldn't we do something?" Tom was sounding even more nervous than Harry. 

"I don't think so Tom. Maybe this will convince them we mean no harm, and don't want to fight." Janeway turned back to look at Seven, who was still standing on the upper deck staring at the black ship. Janeway pulled away from Chakotay's grasp, and walked up to Seven. Putting her hand on her arm, she spoke softly. "Seven, who are they?" 

"The Tal'Amarri." Seven barley whispered, not taking her eyes from the view screen. 

"Seven, that really doesn't help us much. Could you please elaborate a bit more?" Janeway was getting frustrated. 

"Captain, I would suggest we avoid a confrontation with them. They will destroy Voyager, and everyone onboard." 

"Seven, that much we could figure out on our own. I want to know who and what they are?" 

"The Tal'Amarri have destroyed more species than the Borg and 8472 combined. Their sole existence is to engage in battle. They don't want knowledge, just power." Seven was facing the Captain now. She had a look in her eyes that Janeway had never seen there before, fear. 

"Why haven't you mentioned them before now? If they are such a threat to us, it would have been nice to know about them before hand." 

"You never asked Captain. I haven't thought about them for many years. I didn't even know there was any of them left." Janeway walked back to her command chair, not bothering to sit down. 

"I'm sorry Seven, I didn't mean to imply any of this was your fault. I just hate surprises. Once again we are faced with the seemingly impossible. On the one hand we are surrounded by a hostile species, ready to destroy us. On the other hand, we have a class eight plasma storm looming before us. The odds of getting through that in one piece are," She turned to Tuvok. "What would you say Tuvok, about one in then thousand?" 

"More like one in fifty thousand Captain." 

"Great, those are odds that even I'm not willing to take. That leaves us with our friends, the Tal'Amarri." She was up pacing again. "There has to be a way to negociate with them. If not, we will all be destroyed by that storm anyway. Tuvok, is the storm moving at all?" 

"No Captain. It hasn't moved since we encountered it." 

"It's almost like it's just waiting for us to decide what we're going to do." Tom spoke up. Janeway put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Well Tom, we've seen stranger things happen in this quadrant, but I for one don't intend to wait around and find out." She tapped her com-badge. "All senior staff report to the bridge." She walked back to Harry's station at opps. "Open communications." He nodded in reply. "To the leader of the Tal'Amarri, this is the Captain of Voyager, please do not fire on us, there must be some way to negociate with you. We are only looking to pass through this space. We do not want to battle. I'm sure we can discuss this like two civilized . . . " Voyager was rocked hard from a phaser blast to the port nacelles. "I guess not." 

"Captain, what in the hell is going on?" B'Elanna stormed onto the bridge, followed by Neelix and the Doctor. 

"It would seem, we're stuck between a rock and a hard spot Lieutenant." Janeway noticed the quizzical look on Seven's face. She couldn't help but smile at her Borg friend. 

"Shields are down by 10% Captain." Tuvok stated. "No damage reported. Shall I fire a warning shot of our own?" 

"Not yet Tuvok., I think that's exactly what they want, and I'm not going to take the bait. I'm still hoping for a peaceful outcome." She looked at everyone on the bridge. "Any suggestions?" 

"Maybe we should just turn around and get the hell out of here." Tom grumbled from the helm. 

"Lieutenant, the Tal'Amarri have the ship surrounded, I doubt that's the best idea." 

"I was just kidding Seven. I know we're surrounded, but I hate just sitting here waiting for them to blow us up." 

"Tom." Janeway spoke up. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea. Maybe, that's all they want is for us to get out of their way. I don't look forward to going back the way we came, but with the plasma storm blocking our path anyway, we don't have a lot of choice." Janeway looked over at her first officer for his opinion. 

"I don't see how it can hurt, may as well give it a try." He smiled at her, knowing they both knew they really had no choice at all. 

"Tom, move us out at one quarter impulse." 

"Aye Captain." At first it seemed like the Tal'Amarri were going to let Voyager leave, then just as they were about to engage warp engines, Voyager took a hard hit from a torpedo blast. The smoke filled the bridge, as the lights flickered off and the klaxon blared. 

"Warp engines offline Captain." Tom yelled out above the noise. 

"Tuvok, damage report." 

"Most of the damage was in engineering. Some ruptured conduits, minor fractures in the warp nacelles, minor injuries have been reported." Janeway looked at the Doctor, who was already headed for the turbo-lift. 

"I'll be in sick bay, and Captain, try not to send me too many injured crewmen." With that he was gone, never seeing the glare he received from Janeway. 

"I better get to engineering and see if we can fix the damage before it gets worse." B'Elanna glanced back at Tom, before she entered the lift. 

"Be careful B'E." Tom was clearly worried about her, hell he was worried about all of them. Something didn't feel right about this whole situation. This wasn't going how they had planned. 

"Captain." Harry called out. "We are being hailed by the Tal'Amarri." 

"It's about damn time. On screen." The view screen filled with one of the ugliest species they had seen yet. Janeway's first thought, was they were a cross between a Klingon Targ, and a Kazon. He could have been the devil himself, and Janeway wouldn't have doubted it. A sense of pure evil and hatred filled everyone on the bridge. 

"Captain Janeway of Voyager, you have made a fatal mistake by entering Tal'Amarri territory. Prepare to surrender your ship. We will add you and your crew to our collection of trophies." At that he started to make the most awful shrieking, laughing sound Janeway had ever heard. She had to hold back the vial churning in her stomach. She made a gesture for Harry to cut communication. 

"This is the Captain to all hands, battle stations. We are about to engage yet another enemy." Voyager was again hit from the lead ship. "Tuvok, target their weapons, and fire." The phaser beams shot out from Voyager, hitting all three of the Tal'Amarri ships. 

"Our phaser blast were uneffective Captain." Tuvok stated. 

"Divert all power you can to phasers, and fire again." 

"Still no damage to their ships." 

"Captain, they're hailing us again." Harry called out. 

"Voyager, as you can see your weapons are uneffective. Surrender your ship, and maybe we will spare your lives." 

"Not a chance in hell." Janeway nodded toward Tuvok, who armed torpedo bays. "Fire." This time it had a little more effect. The Tal'Amarri ships were hit just hard enough to make them even madder. 

"Captain Janeway, you are a foolish species." He cut communications. 

"Captain, we are being boarded." Even Tuvok was sounding concerned. 

"Seal off the bridge!" Janeway yelled out, as they all grabbed for a phaser rifle. 

"It's no use, I don't know how, but they're beaming onto the ship through our shields. They're on all decks now." Harry's panicked voice yelled out. At that instant, the bridge was overcome with Tal'Amarri. Seven of Nine managed to kill two of them, before anyone else could even react. 

"Captain! Watch out!" She ducked, as Chakotay fired at the Tal'Amarri who was aiming at her head. All hell was breaking loose on the bridge. Several crewmen, along with Tom and Tuvok had been shot. Janeway couldn't even tell if they were alive. Just as she swung around to fire at another intruder, a Tal'Amarri materialized behind her, grabbing her around the neck before Chakotay could react. The Tal'Amarri's devilish grin was sickening. He spoke in a low growling voice. 

"Drop your weapons, or the Captain dies." The phaser fight stopped instantly, no one doubted his threat. Chakotay could see a multitude of emotions play across Janeway's face. He knew his own expression would mirror her's. "Now! Everyone drop your weapons." The Tal'Amarri tightened his hold on the Captain. Everyone did as they were told, although Tom was coming around and had a phaser under his body. He wasn't about to let on that he was conscious. 

"Ok, now let her go, we did what you asked." Chakotay was as close to Janeway as he dared get. They hadn't dropped eye contact once. The Tal'Amarri all started laughing again. Janeway's churning stomach was getting harder to control. 

"You are in no position to be giving me orders." He sneered. Chakotay stepped back just a bit. "That's better human. Now, if you would give me the command codes to the computer, I might let your precious Captain live." Chakotay had glanced down at Tom, seeing he was awake, he understood Tom's unspoken message very clearly. 

"I can't do that." At that moment, Chakotay wanted nothing more than to kill the disgusting creature with his bare hands. He moved slightly towards Janeway, but stopping dead in his tracks, when he noticed the phaser being pointed right at her head. 

"That's what I thought you'd say." The Tal'Amarri put one of his nasty claw like hands around Janeway's throat, causing blood to trickle down her neck. The other hand was about to fire the phaser. "Say goodbye." 

"NO!" Chakotay flung himself at the Tal'Amarri, managing to knock the phaser from his grasp, but the impact wasn't hard enough to make him loosen his hold on the Captain. The Tal'Amarri dug his claws even deeper into Janeway neck, causing her to cry out in pain. As the Captain screamed, Tom rolled over, grabbing his phaser he shot the Tal'Amarri that was about to end Chakotay's life. At that point all hell broke loose again on the bridge. 

"Tom! Look out!" Harry flew over the railing on the upper deck, knocking the Tal'Amarri off balance before his phaser shot made contact with Tom's head. Tom's shot was dead on, killing the Tal'Amarri instantly. The one holding the Captain, managed to get them both away from Chakotay's grasp. He now had a knife at Janeway's throat. 

"Back off human." He growled at Chakotay. The knife blade was cutting into Janeway's flesh. 

"Hold your fire." Chakotay yelled at his crew. The pandemonium stopped. Chakotay got to his feet, noticing the blood on his hands that had come from Janeway's neck. 

"Now you fool, unless you want more of her precious blood on your hands, I suggest you give me those command codes." 

"That's impossible, I can't do that." Chakotay advanced toward them again. 

"Commander, back off, that's an order." Janeway's low scratchy voice made him stop where he was. The pleading look in her eyes, was almost his undoing. 

"Kathryn no, there has to be another way." 

"Chakotay, we both know our orders, there's nothing you can do for me now." 

"Oh, how sweet." The Tal'Amarri sneered in Janeway's ear. "You're breaking my heart." All of the Tal'Amarri, well all that weren't dead anyway, started laughing. "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give the Commander here one hour to decide your fate." He rose his clawed hand in the air, and instantly all the Tal'Amarri dematerialized, taking the Captain of Voyager with them. It took Chakotay a few moments to come to his senses, before he started barking out orders. 

"Seven, get her back!" The desperation in his voice was even felt by the ex Borg. 

"It's no use Commander, we can't penetrate through their magnetic shielding." 

"Commander, all of the Tal'Amarri have left the ship." Harry cut in. "Sick bay reports many injuries. They are sending a medical team to the bridge." Chakotay nodded to Harry, as he tapped his com-badge. 

"B'Elanna, I need you on the bridge." Just then, the turbo-lift doors opened. B'Elanna, along with Neelix and several crewmen stepped out. 

"I'm already here." She rushed over to Tom's side. He weakly smiled up at her. 

"B'E, they took the Captain." Tom was having a hard time even speaking. 

"I know Tom." She looked very concerned. "Don't try to talk, we'll get you to sick bay, you're going to be alright." They had already loaded him onto a gravity bed, and were heading for the lift. 

"B'E, I'll be fine don't worry, just take care of Chakotay, he needs you." The lift doors closed, leaving B'Elanna standing with tears in her eyes. When she looked back at Chakotay, he was sitting in the Captain's chair with his head in his hands, hands still coated in Janeway's blood. She walked down to the command center of the bridge, taking the seat next to him. Reaching over, she put her hand on his arm. He looked over at her, with tears in his own eyes. 

"B'Elanna, I can't believe this is happening. I tried to stop them from taking her." 

"Chakotay, this isn't your fault. We'll figure this out, we always do." 

"I don't think so, not this time B'Elanna." He stood up, glancing at the ugly Tal'Amarri ship looming like death it's self on the view screen. "B'Elanna, we have less than one hour to decide the Captain's fate. I can't believe the last seven years has come down to this." He started pacing the bridge. 

"Doctor to Commander Chakotay." 

"Go ahead Doctor." 

"I thought you'd like to know, Commander Tuvok's injuries have been healed. He'll be able to resume his duties shortly. Also Lieutenant Paris will survive, although if he doesn't cooperate, I may change my mind." Chakotay gave B'Elanna a slight smile. 

"Understood, keep me posted Doctor." 

"Aye Commander." Chakotay walked up to Harry's station. 

"Keep hailing that ship, maybe we can get them to talk." Harry just nodded in acknowledgment. He didn't trust his own voice to answer. Chakotay just put a hand on his shoulder, as his eyes met B'Elanna's again. "B'Elanna, get as many of the senior staff together that are able, I'll be in the ready room." Not waiting for an answer, Chakotay left the bridge. When the doors closed, he let out a big sigh. 

_This is crazy. Why do I feel like this is really happening? Get a grip man, it will all be over soon. _Looking around the ready room, he was glad for a few moments to himself. _This will be the last time I'm in this room. It's strange to think the last seven years are coming to an end. It feels like I'm leaving my home. _He walked over and set behind the desk, noticing the letter still sitting under the Padd. _I hope she wont mind. _Picking up the letter, he read it silently. 

_To the fans of Voyager . . ._

When he'd finished the letter, he sat back in the chair smiling to himself. _You're right Kate, this isn't what the fans want, it isn't what any of us want. _Picking up the pen she had used to write the letter, he signed his own name at the bottom, just under hers.__

"Commander Chakotay, report to the bridge." 

"On my way." Standing up, he put the letter back under the Padd on the desk. _Show time. _He stepped onto the bridge. "Report." All of the senior staff were on the bridge, although Tom looked a little worse for wear. B'Elanna and Neelix were helping him sit in his chair. They all needed to be here for the Captain. 

"Commander." Seven was at the tactical station with Tuvok. "The plasma storm is intensifying and moving on a direct course toward us." 

"Damn, that's all we need. Harry, any communication with the Tal'Amarri?" 

"Nothing yet Commander." 

"Tuvok, how's our weapons status?" 

"All weapons are online. Shields back up to 100%. We will not have enough fire power to fight them off for long. Voyager is no match for three of their war ships." 

"I know, but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. B'Elanna, what about warp engines?" 

"The micro-fractures have been repaired. I can give you warp five, tops." 

"Ok, we need a plan to get the Captain back., any suggestions?" He looked at all of them in turn, no one said a word. "Seven, is there anyway we can break through their magnetic shielding to beam her out?" 

"It is doubtful Commander. I've tried every different phase variance with our transporters that I can come up with." She looked away from his eyes. "I'm still trying." 

"Keep at it, there has to be a way." 

"Commander, I'm detecting several tetreon beams fluctuating inside the storm." Everyone on the bridge looked at Tuvok. 

"What!" Was the collective response from the crew. They had all turned back to the view screen. 

"This is impossible." muttered Tom. "This can't happen, not now." Chakotay and B'Elanna were standing behind him at the helm. 

"Harry, get those damn Tal'Amarri to answer our hail. We have to get the Captain out, now!" 

"I'm trying Sir." At that moment, Voyager was hit hard with another blast. Chakotay turned abruptly to face Tuvok. 

"Did they fire on us?" 

"Negative Commander, that came from the plasma storm, it's getting closer." 

"Commander, we have to do something." Neelix was in a panic. "We can't leave the Captain there." Before Chakotay could respond, Harry cut in. 

"Commander, I'm receiving a hail from the Tal'Amarri." Chakotay instantly turned back to the view screen. Kathryn's blood streaked face appeared on screen. The look in her eyes, was almost haunting. That pig of a Tal'Amarri still had her in a choke hold. 

"Kathryn, are you alright?" Was the only thing he could manage to say. 

"Commander, don't worry about me, you have to get Voyager home." She tried giving him a smile, but was unsuccessful. The Tal'Amarri started laughing again. Chakotay wanted to throw himself through the view screen, and strangle his ugly neck. But instead, he had to hold Neelix back from wanting to do the same thing. 

"Nice try little Captain." The Tal'Amarri sneered, while digging his claws into her neck harder, causing the blood to flow once again. "Voyager is not going anywhere, she belongs to me, along with the entire crew." He continued to laugh. 

"Commander, there is a displacement wave forming, and it's headed right for us. We have less than five minutes to get out of here." Not even Tuvok could hold back the concern in his voice. Everyone on the bridge seemed to be in a state of shock. Chakotay looked back to the view screen. 

"Look, just let us have our Captain back, so we can all get out of here. That storm is right on your butts as well. If we don't get the hell out of here, it wont matter who has control of Voyager, we'll all be dead." 

"Don't worry yourselves about us Commander, we've been through many plasma storms. You're forgetting our magnetic shielding is far superior to yours." 

"Check your sensors you stupid fool. This is no ordinary plasma storm, not even the all mighty Tal'Amarri can survive this one. Please, just let Captain Janeway go, and we'll get out of your way." 

"We are not the fools Commander, you are. If we can't have Voyager, than at least I will have the satisfaction of taking your Captain with us. She is a fine trophy." The claws went even deeper into Janeway's neck. She was gritting her teeth, trying not to cry out in pain. The Tal'Amarri let up on her neck, just enough to let her give one last command, as Captain of Voyager. A single tear slid down her cheek as she spoke her last words. 

"Commander, take Voyager home." She closed her eyes, as the Tal'Amarri cut communication. 

"Kathryn no!" Chakotay screamed out. There wasn't a dry eye on the bridge, including one ex Borg, a Vulcan and a holographic Doctor. 

"Commander, the displacement wave will impact us in 30 seconds." Tuvok got their attention. 

"All hands, brace for impact." He looked at everyone on the bridge again before turning his eyes back to the view screen. The displacement wave struck the Tal'Amarri ship first. The magnetic shielding not only didn't protect them from the wave, it was the Tal'Amarri's undoing. The ship exploded into a massive fire ball. 

"Captain!" Harry cried out, but it was too late. The explosion was the last thing any of them saw, before the wave picked up Voyager like a rag doll, hurling them through space, at a velocity that was uncomprehensible. There was nothing the crew could do, but to hang on, and pray the ship would hold together. The one thought running through everyone's mind was, _this truly is Voyager's last Voyage._

The eerie silence that emanated through the smoke filled bridge, was the first thing Chakotay noticed. As he tried to peel himself off the deck, he saw Tom lying inches away, with his eyes open. His low, almost whispered voice, sounded excruciatingly loud, compared to the silence around them. 

"Are we dead?" Chakotay wasn't sure he had the heart to tell him no. 

"It would seem we are still alive Tom." Chakotay managed to get to his feet. Looking around the bridge, he couldn't believe it was the same one they had been on for seven years. It was a mass of destruction. The only thing that seemed in tact, was the Captain's chair, sitting firmly in place. _Ironic isn't it. The only thing they left of Captain Janeway, is this damn chair. _Chakotay couldn't help the thought. He looked over at Tuvok, who was trying to get the tactical station operational. "Any idea where we are?" 

"Yes Commander, we are in the Alpha Quadrant, about fifty kilometers beyond the Badlands." There was none of the excitement that should have accompanied them upon reaching the Alpha Quadrant. No one said a word, no one had a smile, no one really cared. "Commander, we're being hailed." 

"On screen Tuvok." A fuzzy image of a Starfleet vessel appeared, followed by a static filled voice that they couldn't understand. "Can you clear it up any?" 

"I'm working on it, there's not much left of our communication system." This time the voice came in a bit more clearly. 

"This is the Federation Star Ship Phoenix, please acknowledge?" 

"Acknowledged Phoenix, this is the Federation Star Ship Voyager, Commander Chakotay speaking." There was a long pause before they heard a reply. 

"Could you please repeat that? Did you say Voyager?" 

"Yes Sir, this is the Star Ship Voyager." 

"Holy . . . how the hell did you get here?" 

"It's a long story, but as you can see, we're in need of assistance right now. Voyager wont be going anywhere else on her own." 

"Understood, I'm calling in reinforcements now. Voyager, on behalf of the Federation, may I be the first to welcome you home." Chakotay took one last glance at his family and friends before commenting. His next words came from his heart, not from the script. 

"Thank you Sir, but Voyager's home will forever remain in the Delta Quadrant." 

Those were the final words spoken as their monumental seven year journey came to an end. The lights faded on the set. 

"Cut, that was absolutely perfect. Great job people, I couldn't have asked for better." Rick Berman, along with all the production staff, walked onto the set to congratulate the cast. Kate Mulgrew also walked back onto the set, her expression was much less enthusiastic than that of the production crew. The main cast all gathered around her with tears still in their eyes. The friendly hugs were shared willingly, by the nine very dear friends. 

"Kate, why didn't you tell us it was going to end like this?" 

"I'm sorry Ethan." She looked over at Berman. "You'll have to ask Rick about that one, it sure wasn't my idea." 

"Hey you guys, this is what the fans want, action and excitement, to go out with a bang, so to speak." He couldn't understand why they were so upset about this. 

"Sorry Rick." Robert Beltran spoke up. "But I think you're wrong. The fans never wanted Voyager to end this way. They needed someway to keep Voyager alive after the final episode. Killing the Captain was the wrong move." All nine of them nodded in agreement. "We aren't saying you didn't do a great job. You have been the best producers, writers, directors, and staff anyone could have the privilege to work for. But Voyager never really belonged to any of us, It belonged to the Fans." No one was quite sure how to comment on that. 

"Hey, enough of this." Kate spoke up again. "I have a bottle of champagne just waiting to be shared." 

"Sounds good to me." Roxann chimed in. "Let's go." 

"Well Rick, I think we'll leave this mess in your capable hands." Kate Mulgrew gave him a big smile, as they headed off the set. He just stood there with arms folded, wondering what that had all been about. 

"Hey Rick, you might want to take a look at this." He was handed a letter. "I found in on the desk in the ready room set. Berman took the letter, reading it aloud.    
  


___To the Fans of Voyager,_

_There is a myriad of emotions running through me, as I'm sure it is with all of us. Seven, very memorable years are coming to an end, an end I'm not sure is the right one. At one time, I may have wanted to go out with a bang, but now that it's really going to happen, I'm sure it's a bad idea. So I felt the need to write down my feelings, hoping to convey to all the Fans, how I truly feel, how I'm sure everyone of the cast feels. Voyager has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my life. Captain Janeway and the crew of Voyager, have had such a positive influence in the world. I have a hard time believing that I had anything to do with that. In my heart I know the credit for the success of Voyager belongs to you, the Fans. None of this would have been possible, without the encouragement from so many of you. Voyager has, and always will be one of the highlights of my life. I believe with all of your help, we can keep Voyager and the entire crew alive for many years to come. Captain Janeway may have died at the end of the series, but never in our hearts. She, along with the crew have left a lasting impression in our society. Long after Voyager ends, the legacy will continue to grow. Through all of the stories you write, the memorable experiences still to share, and the love and support all of us have felt. Because of so many wonderful Fans, Voyager will live on. The journey is not over, as we continue on together, on the Federation Star Ship Voyager._

_My heart felt gratitude to all of you for making this all possible. Captain Janeway and the crew of Voyager, will always be a part of me, a part of me that wouldn't be possible without you, the Fans._

_ Live long and prosper._

_ Captain Kathryn Janeway; (Kate Mulgrew) _

_ Commander Chakotay; (Robert Beltran) _   
  


When he finished, he looked up at his staff, who'd been listening intently. 

"I guess we were wrong after all." He pulled a pen from his shirt pocket, and signed the letter as well. 

~~~~~~ 

"I'd like to propose a toast." Kate Mulgrew stood up with champagne glass in hand. "May we continue our journey through the Delta Quadrant, and through life, with the Fans of Voyager by our sides. May they continue with the stories, all the episodes that should have been, and the heart felt sentiments we've all had the privilege to receive. To the Fans of Voyager." 

"Here, here." Was the unanimous reply. 

_A toast to the Fans, all of us. We are what will keep Voyager alive. The stories will continue, and life on Voyager will go on, long after the series ends. Our thanks to Kate Mulgrew---Robert Beltran---Robert Picardo---Roxann Dawson---Robert Duncan McNeill---Jeri Ryan---Garrett Wang---Ethan Phillips and Tim Russ, for making this possible, for creating the Fans of Star Trek Voyager._   
  


Finished.   
  


  
  



End file.
